Gordon Tracy and the Pool Prank
by Lyrieux
Summary: Another of my silly Thunderbirds Fic's. Scott and Virgil plot against Gordon, but Jeff decides that he will take matters into his own hands, much to their dismay. Teehee


_**Gordon Tracy and the Pool Prank**_

Another hot and sunny day on Tracy Island brought the boys out of the house and into the pool. It was good, since last weeks rainy weather had began to take its toll on some of the boys; making them fed up and bored. John was back up in Thunderbird 5 after quite a long break and Alan and Fermat were back at school. That let only Virgil, Scott and Gordon along with their father, around the house.

Things had been pretty slow with International Rescue. There was no major disaster recently and although that was good in terms of safety, it was bad in terms of keeping everyone occupied. Most of the boys took John's approach on life and read for a while in the sun, but not being John, they got bored pretty quickly.  
>"Scott?" Virgil called out, throwing a book onto the sun-lounger he was previously sat on.<br>"Yeah?" Scott called back, holding what appeared to be a pad of paper and a pen.  
>"I'm bored... Where's Gordon?" Virgil asked, stretching and pulling a shirt on. The sun was pretty hot and it was a great opportunity to get a tan, but since midday was drawing closer, he was wise to protect himself from its harsh rays.<br>"Probably planning another prank..." Scott answered, trailing off while writing on the pad. Virgil's eyes lit up, which could only mean one thing. He had an idea.  
>"We should beat him to the post!" He squeaked, running over to Scott and grabbing the pen and pad of paper.<br>"How?" Both Tracy boys were on the same wavelength and looked towards the pool.  
>"Genius."<p>

* * *

><p>Within half an hour, the plan was complete; Gordon would get a taste of his own medicine, the harsh way.<p>

Gordon, as planned, was having a relaxing swim in the main pool. It was now around 4pm and it was a lot cooler outside, making it the perfect time to pull of the prank. Without warning, the main pool began to move to allow Thunderbird 1 to launch; no warning siren, no nothing. Gordon began to panic, loosing his stroke and started to splash around. He was struggling to get to the edge where he would hopefully pull himself up before getting crushed under the tiled floor.

Scott and Virgil, knowing exactly what was happening, and when it would stop, ran to _save_ Gordon. They stood looking at Gordon thrashing around in the water and heard him shout out:

"Guys! Help!" He was truly panicking. The boys did nothing, they merely watched. Jeff heard all of the commotion and ran out to see what was going on.

Virgil began to panic too. The pool wasn't moving back like it was supposed to... after just a minute. It was more than halfway across now, and Gordon was still struggling to swim under pressure. Scott looked at his brother and both jumped in at the same time to save their brother, truly this time. Jeff stood at the edge, and watched. As calm as a sleeping budgie.

All three boys were now struggling to get to the side of the pool before they disappeared underneath the floor, with injury. None of them seemed to be able to swim under pressure, each of them splashing and moving around like a spider would when being sucked down a plug hole in a bath.  
>"Dad..." Scott choked on water... "He—elp" He was coughing and spluttering just as much as the other two, even if he was supposed to be the stronger swimmer. Jeff didn't move.<p>

There was only a meter left of pool showing before they would be crushed underneath its mechanics. Panicking turned into sheer fear; Virgil screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding more like TinTin than himself, splashing and attempting to move forward. Scott's eyes were so wide open they ran the risk of falling out of his face and into the water. Gordon by this point was unconscious, only being held up in the water by the terrified Scott. He lost consciousness presumably from fear. Jeff smiled.  
>"DAD!" Virgil and Scott shouted in unison. The fear in their eyes was enough to break the hardest of hearts. It was unknown to Jeff if it was tears or water running down his sons cheeks, he would ask them later.<p>

A loud siren signalled the pool moving, and sure enough, it began to move back into place. Jeff laughed.  
>"I've been listening in to your plan for most of the morning, Virgil, Scott..." Jeff announced from the side of the pool, watching his sons move across along with it, until they became centralised when the pool locked in place. "I thought I would have a bit of fun myself, and teach you boys to pull, less dangerous pranks on each other..." He smiled. "And..." He began, walking off, "Don't forget to put some chlorine in the pool, I don't want to imagine what you might have done..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know... It's short and rather craply written, but hey! I updated didn't I? :D Thanks to Nat for helping with the idea behind it, luff youuu :) xx<em>**


End file.
